The mortal instruments-A&A version
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson is just a normal teenage girl...or so that's what she thinks. What happens when she meets a mysterious boy and finds out she's not at all what she thinks she is? Not a crossover! Rated T because I'm paranoid! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm** **rewriting the first chapter of the mortal instruments austin and Ally version because the first one on the other thing I posted was short and not very descriptive so here we go!**

**Again,all told in ally's pov unless I state otherwise!**

I woke up with the sun streaming in through my curtains. I groaned and threw my sheets off of my body. I stood up and walked to my closet,grabbing my outfit choice of day and going to my bathroom to have a shower. I let the warmth of the water drench my body,and dreaded when I was finished showering and had to get out.

I got out,feeling the cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly dried myself off and changed into my clothes. I was wearing a graphic tee along with a purple leather jacket and light coloured jeans. I grabbed my black high tops and laced them up.

My phone rang and I grabbed it off of my bedside table. Dez's name flashed onto the screen and I pressed the talk button on my IPhone 4S. Dez has been my best friend for a long time,ever since we were 4,which was 14 years ago.

"Hey Dez" I answered.

"Hey Als,are we still on for that poetry reading today?" Dez asked,dez's friend Matt is some poetry freak and Matt asked Dez to come,which basically means I have to go because Dez talks me into everything. I walked downstairs with my phone tucked between my ear and shoulder. Mom looked at me and I mouthed dez to her. She nodded. I grabbed a pen and started doodling on a piece of paper while talking to Dez.

"Yes Dez,meet me outside of my apartment building in 10?" I asked,Dez lives a few blocks down from me so It takes 10 minutes for him to get to my apartment building.

"Yeah,cya"

"Bye"  
I looked down at what I doodled and saw some sort of weird symbol. I didn't even realize I was drawing it but it looks really familiar. I ripped off the piece of paper from the notepad and stuck it in my pocket without my mom noticing.

"Want something to eat?" Lester,my moms boyfriend asked. I shook my head.

"Don't really have time,sorry Lester,see you guys later" I say and open the door.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked,I rolled my eyes,she's to overprotective.

"To get drunk" I replied sarcastically and when she gave me a look I rolled my eyes "to a poetry reading with Dez" I replied and walked out the door. I waited for the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

Ally's moms POV (really short)

"To a poetry reading with Dez" ally replied to me and rolled her eyes and left the apartment. I turned to Lester.

"Did you see what she was drawing?" I asked him,he shook his head. I grabbed the pen and drew it again on a new piece of paper. I lifted it off the notepad and held it up for him to see. He gave me a look.

"You have to tell her" He told me,I shook my head.

"She's not ready!"

"No? Or is it you that's not ready?"

Ally's POV

When the elevator came to the lobby and the doors opened I ran out the doors and ran out the front doors of the apartment building. Dez was already standing there with his...interesting fashion sense. He was wearing red jeans with a yellow shirt with a cat wearing a birthday hat on it.

"Hey Als!" He greets happily,I laugh at his energetic disposition and wave.

"Hey Dez,are we going to go?" I asked,he nods and we walked towards the building that the poetry reading is held in. When we got there Dez held the door for me and i walked in.

"The light in the dark" Matt was just starting and Dez walked to get us some coffee and I grabbed us two seats in the centre. He came to sit beside me when he got our coffee's and passed me mine with some sweetener. I took them from him and poured my sweetener in the coffee,not paying attention while I did.

I looked down at my coffee and found that I put the sweetener in the shape of the same symbol I drew earlier this morning. I quickly stirred it so the symbol would disappear. When Matt finished we all clapped and me and Dez left the building. There was still a lot more performances but we didn't want to stay for them.

"That was the longest poetry reading I've ever sat through" I sighed. We had to walk down an alley to get back to our houses (it's a shortcut don't ask) and we usually go down there especially after school and stuff. When we turned down the alley I spotted a hooded figure holding some sort of sword thing,along with two other hooded figures and a man being held against his will by the two who didn't have the sword.

The one with the sword plunged it through the man that the other two were holding and I let out a loud scream. The three hooded figures turned to look at me while the one with the sword stared me down. He had bleach blonde hair sticking out of his hood and his hazel eyes bore into mine.

"Ally what? What's wrong?" Dez asked, I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Did you not just see that?" I asked incredulously,then looked back to the hooded figures to see that they were gone.

"See what?" He asked looking around,I stared at him to see if he was joking,and when I saw no sign of hilarity in his face I grabbed his arm.

"Whatever,let's just go" I say and we continued walking.

**Ok! So that was the first chapter of the mortal instruments! Hope you liked it! Reviews will make me happy :)**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's another chapter of the mortal instruments! Review and you get ross! (For an hour)**

"Are you sure you didn't see that yesterday?" I ask Dez as we were sitting at a table in Starbucks (1),me with a white peppermint mocha and Dez with a vanilla bean.

"Yes I'm sure Als,maybe you were just...tired?"

"SO ID HAVE HALLUCINATIONS OF A GUY KILLING ANOTHER GUY?" I whisper shouted,causing a few people to stare at me weirdly.

"Ally,I don't know ok but all I know is that there was no murderer there last night!"

"I know what I saw!" I argue,Dez puts his hands up in defence. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. A cloaked figure walking by the window caught my eye and I gasped and shrunk down in my seat.

"Ally what are you looking at?" Dez asked looking out the window,I looked at him shocked that he couldn't see the hooded blonde figure walking right past the window.

I looked back out the window and didn't see him there anymore,now where did he go? Is he gonna kill me too? Oh man,even I'm starting to think I'm going crazy. I sighed and sat up and saw the hooded figure standing at the counter facing me. I couldn't see his eyes but I could see part of his nose and his lips and chin.

"You stay right here,I'll be right back" I say standing up quickly,the hooded figure follows me. What the hell am I doing? Why would I want to get alone with a murderer?

We walked outside of Starbucks and into the alley between my street and Starbucks.

"Why are you following me?" I asked with venom in my voice. He pulls his hood down and he looks like he can't be much older then me,maybe 2 years. He didn't answer me,but I noticed a symbol on his arm,and not any symbol,the symbol that I drew on the notepad that one day.

I grab his arm and pull up his sleeve "why did I draw this symbol?" I asked pointing to the symbol on his arm.

"It's a rune,and because you're not mundane" The boy says and pulls his arm away.

"Mundane?"

"Of the human world" he answers,I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm not human? Then what am I?" I questioned.

"You know what,I don't even know why I'm talking to you,you're a killer! A cold blooded Killer! (1)" I yell.

"As opposed to a peace loving killer?" He asks sarcastically,I roll my eyes. My phone starts ringing and I just ignore it.

"Are you gonna answer that? It's kind of annoying" The boy answers and I pull my IPhone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked,I hear heavy breathing on the other end.

"Mom?" I ask worriedly.

"Allyson,you don't come home,do you understand me? Don't come home" My mom's panicky voice comes from the other end of the line, I heard a bang and a scream.

"Mom!? Mom!" I hang up my phone and without saying anything I race past the boy and towards my house. I run across the busy street,getting beeps and "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING,DUMB TEENAGER!" But I just ignore them. I make it to my apartment building and race up the stairs,not even bothering to wait for the elevator.

When I get upstairs to my apartment my door is off the hinges and the place is an outright mess.

"Mom?" I ask quietly "MOM!" I say loudly and when I get my phone out of my pocket to dial 911 a big Rottweiler comes out of my kitchen. We have a glare down for a minute,before it starts chasing me around the apartment and I go behind the kitchen door,which has it's window broken out of it.

I try and stay as quiet as possible but with my heavy breathing and racing heartbeat that I'm pretty sure the president of the United States would hear from here,it's not the easiest task to accomplish.

The dog is too short to jump into the window and the glass shards sticking out of the door from where it got smashed would cut right through the dogs stomach in an instant. I inwardly breathe a sigh of relief until it starts growing bigger and bigger. Its arms grow longer and all of its fur is nowhere to be seen. I race to my oven and grab a aerosol can and turn the knob on the oven to high heat and grab a sauce pan. I place the sauce pan on the oven and put the aerosol can in the sauce pan and grab the lighter to set it on fire. I dive towards my fridge just as the dog-or whatever you want to call it,came into the kitchen,I open the fridge and hide behind the door just as an explosion goes off. My eyes squeeze shut and my vision blurs,and I feel like I'm going to pass out. When I don't,and I get my vision back,I climb out from behind the fridge to see that the creature blew up and several things were on fire,but it didn't seem to be spreading.

My head feels as though I was just hit with a ton of bricks,and I hold onto the door frame for balance. My auburn-caramel coloured hair sticks to my forehead as sweat glistens across my forehead. A crackling sound makes it's way from out of my kitchen and I turn around as fast as I can without passing out. The dog (or so I thought it was a dog then it turned into a giant ally eating thing!) was slowly putting itself together and I started backing away slowly.

It swiftly jumps on top of my and I yelp in pain,trying to get its razor sharp teeth away from my face. This is it,I'm going to die,I'm going to be eaten by this insane animal thing! I try and yell for help but over the growling of the beast in front of me I don't think anyone could hear me. All of a sudden the beast falls dead on me with a last yelp escaping from its mouth,then most of it disappears completely. I backed away slowly and look up to find the boy,once again,standing over me.

I stood up,careful not to stand to quick so I don't pass out, and I stomp on the remaining pieces of beast remainders.

"Hey,hey,it's dead! Stop!" He orders and pulls me into his arms. My breathing is unsteady and I whimper into his chest.

"What the hell was that thing?" I cry,he let's go of me and I look up at him.

"It was a demon" he replies,as though he didn't just say that something I didn't even really believe in just attacked me.

**Ok! So that's it for this chapter! Who do you think the boy is? I think it's pretty obvious! Review!**

**(1) sorry I just really love those lines from the movie so I had to add them in!**

**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**  
**!**  
**!**  
**!**  
!


End file.
